<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Creating the beast by Roroanama2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643334">Creating the beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roroanama2003/pseuds/Roroanama2003'>Roroanama2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Depression, F/F, Homophobia, Monsters, Presumed Dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roroanama2003/pseuds/Roroanama2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, there was a lonely witch whose life was absolute hell. She lived in extreme mental pain and tried to keep it all inside, but one day, she exploded, creating the strongest monster know to witch kind. </p>
<p>A beast that only killed, destroyed, and corrupted everything. With time, her legend became a warning because inside every witch, the beast lumbers, and it has been awakened multiple times.</p>
<p>Great destruction became on the hand of the beast. Capable of greatest horrors known to everyone. Everything on her sight was burned, and only being killed by the strongest. But it has been centuries since the last appearance of the beast, and her existence became a joke to everyone.<br/>That's until a 3 eyed witch decided to take revenge on a green-haired witch, destroying her life. </p>
<p>Making the human girl that she loves despite her existence and everyone around wanting her to be dead. Finally, on the last day of her revenge, she told the girl what happened that week, awakening the beast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Creating the beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Boscha knew whaBoscha knew what she was doing. After all, she took her time to plan her revenge against Amity Blight. She needed a while to prepare everything to make the green-haired witch's life a living hell, but after six months of planning, she was ready. Amity was the reason why Boscha's perfect world was gone, and she had to pay.</p><p>Her friendship with the human changed everything for the worst. Now Amity ignored Boscha looking lowly at her like she was trash. Even Amelia and Cat forgot about the hierarchy after the Grudgby match talking friendly to someone like that half-witch. Boscha had everything on her hand to take what was rightfully hers, the entire fucking school, even if that meant that someone had to suffer.</p><p>First, she was going to make sure that no one would help her. When  Boscha's revenge against Amity is over, the girl should fall on her knees and cry, begging for Boscha's forgiveness. </p><p>First, she had to take down the twins, closest to Amity, at least she thinks they are, but that one was easy. They hated when Amity snitches on them, so she needed to find the perfect moment. Gus and Willow's friendship is the second thing she was to destroy. The illusionist kid had to be hurt, easy enough. His new magic wand would magically disappear, literally.</p><p>After that thing with Willow's memories and the apparent recovery of their friendship, Boscha had to be severe, and well, she had the perfect way to do it. The girl garden would burst into flames, purple ones.</p><p>Skara, Amelia, and Cat were secondary objectives. Boscha knew that with enough manipulation, she should overcome their will to help the Bight youngest daughter.</p><p>But then, her biggest enemy was the hardest one to destroy. Since she found out about Amity's secret hideout and read her diary, the answer to destroy everything with the human was easy enough and incredibly cruel, just like Boscha. A fucked up confession, something that would make even the human feel sick. </p><p>And her plan was ready to start...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm using this as practice for my other fanfics, mostly to get better in writing in English, still, I'm going serious in this one. Leave your kudos and comments on how to make it better. Btw I'm starting a smut Owl house soon where you can submit what you want to read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>